


Kwami Switch

by AlwayzHuman



Series: Reveals [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Napping Kwamis, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: Tikki and Plagg accidentally go into the wrong bags after their nap.





	Kwami Switch

**10- Kwami Switch**

Tikki and Plagg never knew who each other's chosen was but they did notice that their chosens had always been close to each other. They always eventually figured out who each other's chosen was, mostly because Plagg would purposely make his chosen smell like stinky cheese so he was easier for Tikki to find, and would sneak off together to spend quality time together before returning to their chosen before the two separate. So it wasn't a surprise when they soon found each other when Marinette and Adrien went to school. They did as they normally would do. Tikki would ask Marinette to put her into the bluenette's school bag and from there, Tikki would then sneak under Adrien and Nino's desk moments before Plagg joined her. Sometimes they would talk and sometimes they would take a small nap together if there was an Akuma the night before. This happened to be one of those days. Tikki and Plagg were taking a nap again but overslept. When they woke up, both Adrien and Marinette's bags were right next to each other on Adrien's desk. Most of the other kids had already left the classroom. Apparently Chloe had knocked Marinette's bag over and now Adrien and Marinette were picking up the loose papers while the remaining students left the classroom. The two kwamis rushed towards the two school bags and dove inside the bags, not paying attention as to which bag each kwami went into. Adrien had just handed a stuttering Marinette the rest of her papers when they turned to stare at Marinette's school bag, which had just fallen over again.

'Tikki/Plagg!' The two whined in their heads at the same time. Marinette stuttered out a thank you to Adrien before grabbing her bag and leaving, the blond soon following suit. Marinette was halfway home when she thought it was safe enough to talk to her Kwami. To bad it wasn't really her kwami.

"I can't believe Chloe did that today," Marinette complained before turning to her bag. "Are you okay, Tikki?"

"I'm sure she's fine," an unfamiliar voice said from Marinette's bag, making her stop in her tracks and look down. She opened her bag and saw a black cat-like kwami with bright green eyes staring back at her. "Hey, my name's Plagg! You got any cheese? I'm starving!" Marinette was about to scream but stopped herself until she dove into an alley before she let herself freak out. "Woah! Calm down, princess!" Plagg says as he floats out of the bag. He let Marinette continue to freak out while he opened a mental connection to Tikki. 'Ladybug is freaking out.'

'What? No she isn't. She isn't even saying anything right now,' Tikki's reply came in.

'So I guess Chat is hasn't seen you yet,' Plagg said. There was a long pause where Tikki peeked out the bag she was in to check her handler.

'We really need to pay better attention,' Tikki said with annoyance as Plagg starts to smirk at her comment. 'Wipe that smile off your face. This has happened to us for the last two centries.'

'But it definitely makes for a fun reveal,' Plagg tried to reason, not bothering to remove the smirk. He could hear Tikki sigh on the other end of the link.

'You keep Marinette safe while I figure out when and where they can meet that will be safe,' Tikki ordered.

'Ey Ey, M'Lady!' Plagg sent out before ending the connection. "Hey girl!" Plagg said, catching Marinette's attention. "I'm hungry and want cheese!" Marinette calmed down a little bit.

"Right. We don't want to leave Chat without a way to transform," Marinette said as she opened her purse for Plagg to go into. "There is cheese bread at home if you're okay with tha-" At the mention of cheese bread, Plagg zipped into Marinette's purse. The girl quickly made it home, grabbed a couple of cheese bread rolls and a croissant for herself, and went up to her room after saying hello to her parents. Marinette set the rolls on her desk and opened up her purse so Plagg could eat. "So, how are we going to get you back to Chat Noir?" Marinette asked.

"Tikki is going to find a time and place to safely switch us back," Plagg answered. "This has happened in the past and there is no way we can switch back without you two revealing your identities." Marinette groaned. The whole reason she hadn't want to reveal their identities was because she didn't want him to be disappointed in her.

"I'm just a baker's daughter!" Marinette complained.

"I don't know what you mean by that but I'm hoping he will finally stop talking about you 24/7. Both as your hero self and as your baker's girl self," Plagg said as he finished of one of the rolls.

"Wait! Chat and I know each other as our civilian selves?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah. It's really annoying how you two dance around each other every single day," Plagg said with a shrug as he started on the second roll. He froze mid bite when he felt Tikki start up a connection again.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Adrien had just finished his fencing practice and was heading to the locker room when he realized that Plagg was being uncharacteristically quiet. He opens his locker and checks his bag for Plagg but found a red kwami there instead. Tikki hadn't yet noticed that Adrien saw her as she continued to think of places secure enough to switch back.

"Um…" Adrien's voice broke Tikki's concentration and she stared up at him. The small kwami floated up to Adrien with a smile on her face.

"Hello Adrien! My name is Tikki, I'm Ladybug's Kwami," Tikki introduced. "Plagg and I accidentally flew back into the wrong bags after our nap during class."

"Wait! So M'Lady is in my class? How did I not notice this?" Adrien asked.

"We can answer that when we meet up with her so Plagg and I can switch back," Tikki informed, even though Adrien was trying to go through every girl in his class to figure it out. Tikki waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention. When she did, she continued. "We need a safe place for Plagg and I to switch back and I think I know the perfect place. I just need to know when you'll be free."

"Right. My father needed Natalie for the rest of the day so the rest of my schedule is cleared. Let me change out of my fencing gear and we'll get going," Adrien said, trying to contain his excitement to meet his lady. Tikki opened a connection to Plagg to relay the information.

'What can I do for you, Tiks?' Plagg asked before Tikki could get a peep out.

'We are meeting at Master Fu's right now. Marinette already knows where he is so just tell her,' Tikki instructed.

'As you wish,' Plagg said before breaking the connection.

'I love you too,' Tikki thought, knowing he wouldn't hear her.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Hey!" Plagg shouts, interrupting Marinette's rant again. "Tikki said we're meeting at Master Fu's right now." The bluenette nodded before grabbing her purse, gently placing the cat kwami in her bag, and racing down the stairs. She grabbed a few cookies for Tikki and another cheese bread roll for Plagg to eat on the way there. Thankfully, Master Fu wasn't very far away and he didn't have a customer with him at the moment. Marinette explained the situation to Fu while Wayzz scolded Plagg again.

"You two haven't told each other your identities yet?" Master Fu asked with a raised eyebrow. Marinette shook her head.

"Tikki told me that I couldn't tell anyone," Marinette explained.

"That's on Tikki," Wayzz grumbled before flying over to Marinette. "You aren't supposed to tell anyone EXCEPT a fellow Miraculous holder," Wayzz explained.

"But-"

"Don't say it," Plagg interrupted. "I already told you he likes to constantly talk about both sides of you. So stop thinking he won't like just because you're the daughter of a baker." Tikki fazes through the door and tackles Plagg in a hug.

"Plagg! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say that didn't include goodbyes and cheese!" Tikki cheered as the door opened to reveal Adrien Agreste.

"A-Adrien?! W-What are you d-doing here?" Marinette stutters out, looking between the three kwamis in the room and then back at the blond, who did the same thing as Marinette. Except he glared afterwards and stomped his way over to her after closing the door.

"I can't believe you jumped into a T-Rex's mouth!" Adrien shouts at her. Offended, Marinette stood up and glared back at him.

"You jumped in front of Dark Cupid and Got SHOT!" Marinette yelled back.

"You almost let yourself get sacrificed to an Ancient Egyptian God!"

"You tried to take on an army of knights on by yourself!"

"You used your lucky charm to free me instead of going after Lady Wifi!

"You got killed by Timebreaker!"

Master Fu and the three kwamis continued to watch the argument for another half an hour. Each statement from the two growing increasingly louder as they mention increasingly ridiculous things. It was both amusing and annoying among the four audience.

"When are they just going to admit that they each did equally stupid things already?" Plagg asked. "I'm getting hungry."

"Hush, Plagg. You're always hungry," Tikki quietly scolds.

"You don't have to run in front of me EVERY time an akuma is going to attack me!" Marinette shouts. "Besides! I'm tired of seeing you get hurt EVERY TIME you take a bullet for me!"

"I do that because I love you and can't lose you! Whether you are wearing a mask or not!" This made Marinette stop in her yelling tracks. Adrien seemed to have realized what he had said and quickly looked away with a blush on his cheeks. There was complete silence for several minutes before Marinette finally regained her composure. She stepped closer to Adrien, who refused to look at her, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, making him look at her in shock after she pulled away.

"Stop being so reckless, kitty," Marinette whispered. She opened up her purse for Tikki to fly into. "Common, Tikki. We need to get home before dinner. Bye, Master Fu and Wayzz. It was nice to meet you Plagg," Marinette said as Tikki flew into her purse. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, chaton." With that, Marinette left to head home.

**The Next Day at School**

"I can do this. I'm going to do this!" Adrien chants to himself as he and Nino hide next to the stairs at the school entrance.

"Dude, chill. She is definitely going to say yes," Nino said in an encouraging manner.

"What if she doesn't? What if I end up tripping on my way over and fall on her and she never wants to talk to me again?! What if-" As Adrien continues on worrying, Nino tries to calm him down. Meanwhile, with Marinette and Alya…

"Girl! What happened yesterday after school?" Alya asks, having noticed that Adrien and Marinette's rolls were switched today.

"Adrien and I ended up unintentionally meeting up yesterday and ended up having new information coming into the light," Marinette answered with a shrug. "That doesn't mean I'm not hoping that he'll ask me out sometime soon." Marinette and Alya giggle at this, even Tikki giggled quietly from Marinette's purse.

"Is that why we are waiting out here instead of going straight home?" Alya asked with a humorous look in her eye.

"Maybe~" Marinette giggled as she rolled on her heels. It took six weeks but Adrien did eventually have the courage to ask Marinette out on a date. It helped that she started to flirt with him as Ladybug, too. After getting together as Adrien and Marinette, they waited two weeks to tell Paris that their heroes were officially a couple.


End file.
